


Tar growth

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: No matter where he came from he had them and he wasn't letting goWeek one: Origins-Morgana
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Tar growth

He could talk about what was bothering him. He and Akira had certainly grown close enough for that. As strange as a person Akira was Morgana knew that he could trust him. That did not mean that he could make the words leave his mouth. The dreams that came to him at night and tormented him.

He couldn’t speak on them and he really didn’t think he wanted to. He pulled his tail closer to him as he watched Akira sleep. His dreams had been horrible and the suspicion that was growing in him only made him more irritable. He didn’t want to speak on it.

He was fond of Akira and the rest of the thieves. While some could get on his case a bit too much he was enjoying what they had. He liked watching Akira improve and grow and he loved casing. He loved the heist and he enjoyed being by Akira’s side. He loved being in his ear.

He was having fun, so much fun that sometimes he forgot why he was doing all of this in the first place. Sometimes he forgot that there was a purpose towards exploring mementos. Nights where he woke up panicked and scared, he forgot that he was a little scared of getting the truth.

“Ugh.” Akira murmured softly as he shifted on the bed. He rolled over before he sighed. Morgana tensed up where he lay but the only thing that Akira did was stretch out sleepily. He tensed at the fingers the brushed his fur softly. “Mona.” Akira said softly before he pulled Morgana towards him. “We’ll… get …stronger.” Morgana swallowed as he was brought tighter to Akira’s chest.

Even in sleep he was such a… he was a good leader. Morgana reached up his paw and softly touched Akira’s face. In sleep his face was relaxed. Even in his sleep he was the person that the whole team followed. He was strange. Morgana knew that but he was kind.

The things that Morgana had heard about Akira’s past… it made him wonder about his own. He was lacking memories and the dreams were all he had to go on. That didn’t change the fact that sometimes he was a little scared to find out just where his path lay. Whether he was human or not.

“Because if I were human.” Morgana said softly as he pressed his paw against Akira’s face. “I would be a bigger help. A bigger support. If I had human hands and legs… it’s more than Lady Ann. I want to help you too. All of you. You’ve been trying to help me from the beginning without question.”

They protected him, listened to him and believed in him. He needed a human body, his human body if he were to make a difference for them. They weren’t going to stop this work he could see that. They were all attached to being phantom thieves and helping others.

“You’re heroes.” Morgana said softly as Akira mumbled sleepily. “And I want to be one too. I don’t think my past could or should change that. Whatever it is.”

X

“Mona!” Being needed was a good feeling. Morgana sent a gust of wind to back up Ann’s attack. “Thanks!” She laughed as she uncoiled her whip. “Skull!”

“On it!” Ryuji muttered as he and Yusuke launched forward. “Take this you bastards! Ouch!” Ryuji laughed when his smash caused him to be singed. “Damn that double attack has some side effects!” He yelped. “Fox!”

“This is not what this is used for.” Yusuke muttered before ice covered the shadows. “Now… to sleep.” His sword was so fast Morgana only counted three slashes before the shadows exploded into dust. “Joker?”

“Right here.” Akira stepped forward before he faced the remaining shadows. “Now…” His dagger slid into his palm. “Before the rest of you could call for back up…” He sprinted forward to slash the first two shadows. They exploded into dust before Akira had even stood up. “You.” He pointed to Throth. “Let’s have a conversation.”

“Only Joker.” Ann tsked before she stretched. “I wish I knew how this worked. What Joker does seem like the norm… and has he been coming in here alone? Because I swear sometimes that he has shadows we’ve never run into.”

“I’d know if he was coming in here alone.” Morgana pointed out as he watched Akira speak to the downed shadow with Ryuji and Yusuke flanking him. “Joker’s just… weird.”

“If you’re saying it then he’s strange for certain.” Ann sighed. “We should heal up and continue as far as we can. We’ve been picking up more and more jobs lately… we need to start combining them so we make fewer trips in here.”

“That’s what Joker’s been doing it but sometimes things are rough.” Morgana admitted. “We don’t want to get low on tools again. I thought Skull was going to cry when we had to leave that chest.”

“What are you saying.” Ann laughed. “I wanted to cry too. we’ve got to pull our weight around here.” She patted him on the head before she sighed once more. “Need to combine our jobs more. We’ll get stronger but we’ll able to find more people to help. I still have school and… Shiho to think about. Skull has training and Fox has all those things to do.”

“Joker has school and his jobs.” Morgana admitted. “And then there’s me.”

“You look out for him and keep him on track.” Ann laughed. “We need you too don’t forget that Mona. We need you to stay with Joker. Without you we would be lost.” The sound of Joker’s laughter made her look up. “Well there he goes. Another shadow to work for him.”

“He’s been getting quicker at this.” Morgana watched Akira high five Ryuji before he glanced around the tunnel. “We should get going before we find even more shadows.”

“Yeah let’s head down those floors.” Ann chuckled. “We ready guys?”

X

“You’re not as unbothered as you act.” Morgana’s tail dangled as he watched Akira. “Does it bother you? Missing them.” Akira didn’t speak much about his past except to clarify points on his record. “Your family.”

“You guys are my family too.” Akira tapped his pen against his book for a moment. “I miss them but things have changed. I’ve changed and maybe one day I’ll have a conversation with them about everything. Maybe one day what split us will be in the past but all I can think about is all of you. Helping and supporting everyone here. You’re my family now and I don’t want to leave you.”

“We’re your family?” Morgana placed his paw over his head. “You’re so embarrassing Joker.”

“Am I?” Akira murmured. “But I wasn’t like this until I met you guys.” His smile made Morgana roll his eyes as much as he was able. “I like being with you guys. I want to have this forever.” Morgana felt the same way.

“I like this too.” Morgana said softly. “But sometimes it feels-“

“Like it’s too good and we won’t be allowed to keep it?” Akira finished for him. “Me too but… I’m not giving up without a good fight. They’ll have to drag you guys away from me. I have this and I’m not letting it go. No matter who turns up or what gets revealed. You are my friends. My family and I’m not giving up or turning away from that.”

“Me neither.” Morgana said softly. “I’m not giving up on that either.” No matter what lurked in his dreams. No matter where he really came from or if he was really human. He easily jumped into Akira’s lap and curled up. “You’re stuck with me.” He declared as Akira laughed. He felt warm.


End file.
